fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Lessio
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Shield of Spriggan |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Assassination Magic Spatial Magic |weapons=Knives |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 466 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Jacob Lessio (ジェイコブ・レッシオ Jeikobu Resshio) is part of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 16 Appearance Jacob appears to be a tall, middle-aged man with extremely short hair and what appears to be a receding hairline, which exposes his very prominent forehead, upon which he has a small tattoo of a skull. Jacob noticeably lacks eyebrows, and has very small eyes with prominent dark circles; Jacob's nose is also considerably prominent, and his jaw is long and pronounced, offering much space between his chin and small mouth. Jacob also has high, shallow cheekbones, and features distinct five o'clock shadow. For attire, Jacob wears a light-colored spandex turtle neck, over which he sports a dark-colored blazer; his pants are dark as well. Jacob also wears a pair of light gloves, which feature oval designs on the knuckles. Personality Though little of Jacob's personality has been seen, he has shown himself to be an individual of a patronizing nature, as evidenced by taking a sharp jab at Jura for his baldness and then snickering at his own joke after the fact. Despite this, he does show a sense of loyalty toward his comrades, as shown when God Serena was being pressured by the Wizard Saints he was prepared to intervene and he was very enraged at the sight of God Serena being felled by Acnologia and immediately geared himself to retaliate, before August warned him it was a futile gesture against an opponent of Acnologia's caliber.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 3-4 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc In an effort to fill in the Spriggan 12 on his plan to invade Ishgar and procure Fairy Heart from Fairy Tail, Zeref, otherwise known as Emperor Spriggan, sends Jacob a summons to a meeting between himself and the entirety of the Spriggan 12; however, because of the Alakitasia's large expanse, Jacob finds himself unable to attend the meeting in time due to its short notice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-9 However, Jacob does in fact deploy, alongside the other eleven members of the elite guard; he particularly travels west on a gigantic fleet of over one million with God Serena and August, arriving on Fiore's eastern border after laying complete waste to the neighboring nation of Bosco. The three Spriggan 12 members then exit the ship and to meet the awaiting Warrod Sequen, Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim and Jura Neekis; after being introduced to Jura courtesy of Warrod, Jacob offers up a snide comment on Jura's baldness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 14-16 Jacob, from there, proceeds to stand beside August and watch as God Serena completely dominates his former friends all by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 18 Then, when his comrade's opponents get up and begin to pressure God Serena, Jacob prepares to intervene, but is halted by August, who wishes to view the seldom sight that is God Serena's true power. He then watches as God Serena utilizes several different kinds of Dragon Slayer Magic to leave his opponents in critical condition, and after God Serena is halted by August, Jacob remarks on the expected impressiveness of one who has implanted eight Dragon Lacrima into his body. The three then leave for Fairy Tail, but before they get far, Acnologia appears with the intent to kill God Serena, and does so in a single strike, leaving Jacob shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 7-18 Becoming furious, Jacob gets about to use his Magic on Acnologia, but August halts him, pointing out the Dragon King's strength outclasses theirs. He is then reminded that their primary objective is to obtain Fairy Heart, which could make it possible to defeat Acnologia. Jacob later arrives at Fairy Tail where he introduces himself to the Mages, shocked to see that one of the Spriggan 12 was able to reach their guild while they were monitoring the radar. He states that August used his Magic in order to mask their positions on the radar, effectively allowing him to arrive. Jacob then tells the Mages about Respect for the Aged Day in the Alvarez Empire, being the reason why he came to their guild, to save August the work. Requesting a drink, Makarov refuses, which quietly irritates Jacob who soon explains his status as an assassin. When questioned as to why he revealed his occupation to them, Jacob states that his Magic hides his victim's body and any witnesses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 4-12 As such, with a simple clap of his hands, Jacob utilizes Spatial Magic, causing the majority of the Fairy Tail Mages to disappear. When Mavis cries out for her guild, Jacob reveals that he can still see her and subsequently attacks her, shocking Mavis who wonders how he can not only see her, but also inflict pain onto her. Jacob deduces that Mavis is the Fairy Heart that he and his partner were sent to obtain. Only dealing more pain onto her, he demands for her to tell him where her real body is, stating that he might bring her guild members back in return, as his Magic caused his victims to be on the brink of death, but still able to be brought back. Before Mavis can give him an answer, however, Jacob is kicked by Lucy who was saved from Jacob's Magic by Horologium. Shrugging off the kick, Jacob tells Mavis that he is willing to eliminate Lucy before obtaining the information he wants. Shortly thereafter, he throws a knife at her, which gets intercepted by Natsu, whose Magic melts the knife upon impact. The Dragon Slayer states that, for threatening his friends, he will burn Jacob into ashes for his actions. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 12-24 Magic and Abilities Assassination Magic (暗殺魔法 Ansatsu Mahō): This Magic gives Jacob the ability to inflict pain and damage to an entity that is under his control. Jacob first hits his desired target with a painful shot and once it has made contact with them, he can continue to induce pain on the target by simply clutching his fist. As noted by Mavis Vermilion, this particular Magic can also damage entities, as it is not bound to only living flesh.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 11-12 Warrod described Jacob without hesitation to be a genius at utilizing it. Spatial Magic (空間魔法 Kūkan Mahō): Jacob is a very adept user of Spatial Magic, which revolves around the manipulation of space. This Magic allows Jacob to teleport himself or others instantaneously to any location he desires. He was shown to be very proficient at this Magic, instantly teleporting all the members of Fairy Tail in a flash. It appears, however, that this Magic can only transport the living, as Mavis' etheral body was unaffected by it. Jacob has noted that the use of this Magic allows his targets to be sitting at the brink of death, something he traditionally uses to hide corpses of the ones he killed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 9-10 Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Jacob's magical caliber is of an extremely high level. His Magic Power is stated to be on par with the strongest Mage in Ishgar and strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints, God Serena,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 and was stated to be roughly equal to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 Additionally, as a further testament to Jacob's strength, he, alongside just God Serena and August, destroyed the entire nation of Bosco and every single one of their guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 15 Enhanced Durability: Jacob possesses a considerable amount of durability, as he was sent flying into a table by a kick from Lucy and got back up without so much as a scratch on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 18-19 Equipment Knives: Jacob carries throwing knives on his person at which he uses on his opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 20 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members